Campfire
by musouka
Summary: Matt and Tai share a moment. Probably both my first and last Taito...


> I suppose you can call this a very light parody of quite a few Taito fics I've seen. Though it is a bit romantic at the end, it's in more of an innocent childish way than I've seen in most Taito fics. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, because although there's some toilet humor in the beginning, it was really meant humorously and trying to make a bit of a point. Namely that Tai and Matt are both eleven year-old little boys. I like Taito, even though I happen to be a die-hard Yamajyou fan, it never hurts to open one's horizons. Still, this will probably be my both first and last Taito fanfic, unless there's an overwhelming positive response. 
> 
> Lynn-san, this is for you. Someday I promise you I **will **write a fic worth your time, but until then…

  


> **Campfire**
> 
>   

>
>> Tai stared at the flickering light of the campfire, the flames casting eerie shadows on his face, as he remained lost in contemplation. The others lay gently snoring a few feet away, even Agumon, Tai's digimon partner hadn't been able to keep his eyes open while Tai was on watch. 
>> 
>> Oh well, it wasn't as if he could blame him. Tai tossed an affectionate glance his partner's way before going back to his musing. The sky was so dark, with the stars winking merrily overhead…it was times like these when it seemed less like they were a group of lost kids, all alone in a strange and dangerous place, and rather like they were all just…camping out. 
>> 
>> Tai hadn't been camping very often, his father was usually so busy at work, and his mother didn't really enjoy it, so there had been few times for him to actually experience nature in this way. Still, Tai, personally, had loved the few times he had gone camping as a family. He was pretty sure Kari had enjoyed herself too. 
>> 
>> It was a shame she had been too sick to attend summer camp, he had a feeling she and TK would have gotten along quite well. 
>> 
>> Better than him and Matt at any rate. 
>> 
>> For the life of him, he couldn't understand why they were always fighting. It wasn't as if he disliked the other boy, it was just that their differences of opinion always seemed to lead to physical blows. It was just something Tai accepted, never really thinking about the reason why… 
>> 
>> Still… 
>> 
>> He glanced at the others to make sure they were all still asleep…he was going to go for it. After all, it had been bothering him for quite some time now, and this was the perfect opportunity.   

>> 
>> ***   

>> 
>> Matt rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to remember what had woken him up in the first place. There had been an odd noise close by, he recalled as he got up and stretched the kinks out of his small frame. It should have been Tai who was looking around for the source of odd noises, but Matt wouldn't have been at all surprised to find the other boy asleep on his watch. 
>> 
>> Honestly! For an unofficial leader, Tai could be so irresponsible. It drove Matt up the wall sometimes. That and his assurance that he was always doing the right thing… 
>> 
>> Tai wasn't by the campfire, Matt noticed, something inside him clenching with worry. What if what he had heard had been an enemy digimon, and Tai, doing his usual headstrong thing, had rushed off to go look for it without alerting the others. 
>> 
>> It was the type of thing he would do. 
>> 
>> Matt jumped. 
>> 
>> There it was again! That weird noise… 
>> 
>> Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, Matt searched the dimly lit area, noticing a dark shape on the other side of the campfire. Being as quiet as he possibly could, Matt snuck up to see what was near the fire. 
>> 
>> His eyes bugged out at the sight he met head on. 
>> 
>> "TAI?!" He exclaimed. The other boy jerked up as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The sudden movement caused him to become slightly unbalanced and he fell ungraciously on his rear end, pants around his slender ankles. 
>> 
>> "What on earth were you doing?!" Matt continued, heedless of the blush that stained the other boy's cheeks a violent crimson hue. 
>> 
>> "…umm…" Tai said eloquently. Matt didn't look as if he was going to turn around and go back to bed, unfortunately for Tai. He wished Matt had a bit more courtesy. Heck, he wished Matt was a heavier sleeper!! 
>> 
>> "Well?" Matt asked, this should be interesting. 
>> 
>> "I was…" Tai started slowly. Matt nodded. "I was trying to see if I could put it out…by…uhh, pissing on it." Tai flushed again at the slightly naughty word, but this was another guy for crying out loud! What else could he have said? "Going potty on it"? 
>> 
>> Great. Matt was never _ever_ going to let him live_ this_ one down… 
>> 
>> Matt's response completely floored him. Matt inspected the fire closely before turning to him. 
>> 
>> "Could you?" 
>> 
>> Tai blinked. Once, twice. 
>> 
>> "I don't know…it was kinda hot right now…maybe if it was smaller." He finally ventured. And then Matt did something Tai would have never expected. 
>> 
>> He grinned. 
>> 
>> Not a teasing grin, or a superior grin, but just a plain old simple grin. 
>> 
>> "I bet we could do it together." 
>> 
>> "I bet you're right…" Tai said, using the lull in the conversation to quickly bring his pants back up to their rightful place, seeing as how, despite his words, Matt didn't look as if he was about to drop his own any time soon. 
>> 
>> Matt picked up a twig from off the ground and stuck it next to a coal. The end burst into flame before quickly dying down to an ember. 
>> 
>> "Have you ever done this before?" He asked, motioning to Tai. He pointed the stick up at the dark sky and quickly wrote out his name. The light was still visible for a few seconds, hovering almost magically in the air before finally dissipating. 
>> 
>> Tai grabbed a stick of his own and shoved it in to the fire, a bit impressed and eager to try it out for himself. 
>> 
>> The two spent a while writing various things in the night air…quite a few of them naughty words that they weren't supposed to be using. Every time one of them would write one, they'd look over at one another and try to keep from snickering. 
>> 
>> And finally. 
>> 
>> "Hey Tai." 
>> 
>> "Yeah?" 
>> 
>> "I won't tell anyone." 
>> 
>> Tai smiled softly, he hadn't thought Matt would to begin with. But it was nice to hear. 
>> 
>> Campfires really were great.   

>> 
>> owari 


End file.
